Midnight Angel
by NyaO.C.love
Summary: The short story of an angel who save a human life. Cap 1: English Cap 2: Español
1. English

*This is my present of Secret Santa Vikturio for you Domesticprowess.

*I just want to say sorry, because you wait so long for this.

*Thank you so much Anne Braun for halping me with the traducion.

*I hope you enjoy this. Happy Holidays! nwn

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

MIDNIGHT ANGEL

The Guardian Angels protect the souls, from the day of their birth until the day of their death. Day and night, they remain awake waiting for the moment of the death. When the soul leaves the mortal body of their protegees, the angel will guide them until the moment of his judgment.

In hindsight it is a simple job, but one of the most difficult to carry on. Angels who watch in silence expectantly, in the most intimate way, the fear, the joy, the sadness and the dreams of the human souls in their charge. Without being able to be part of what they contemplate day by day.

—Viktor! —the death of a human was nothing new for an angel like Yuri— Viktor! —but for the first time since his creation he felt the panic and the pain of a loss— Viktor... please!

December 24th, 2017. St. Petersburg, Russia.

Viktor had woken up that morning with the intention of go out to clear his mind skating in the frozen waters of a lake a few miles from his home.

After getting ready, he left in the direction of the place. When he arrived, he did not wait any longer, he put on the skates and started skating on the ice.

The lake was completely empty, it was 9:00 am at the most, so the cold must have scared away the rest of the people. That pleased the albino because the solitude allowed him to meditate with tranquility.

But suddenly, when the blue-eyed was sliding with the graceful agility characteristic of his performances, the ice snapped, dragging him beneath the surface. Soon the desperation to go out to breathe took hold of him, however every attempt he made to come to the surface was useless. When his eyesight began to cloud and his body stopped responding, he understood that this was his end.

—Viktor! —a youthful voice seemed to call him from afar— Viktor! —the numbness in his body began to disappear, giving way to the unbearable cold that enveloped him— Viktor! Please! —That desperate call made the man open his eyes.

—Ah? ...—Dazed and with cold, the albino struggled to focus his eyes on the one in front of him.

—Viktor? —kneeling at his side, looking at him from the front, was a young man with beautiful, piercing green eyes— You okay? —His blond hair was draining and the strange clothes he was wearing were soaked too.

An attack of cough caused by the sudden breath of air in the lungs of the blue-eyed one forced him to sit down, only to realize that he was on the shore of the lake— What happ...? —confused, he looked around him trying to understand what had happened— Who ... Who are you? —Finally, Viktor's gaze stopped at the angelic face of the boy beside him.

—Are you okay? —he interrupted, without answering the question.

—Yes ... I … —the man tried to speak, but the presence of the blond intrigued him too much— Do we know each other?

The youngest let out a sigh of relief— I suppose... something like that —in that moment he stood up, holding out his hand to the blue-eyed man.

Viktor looked carefully at the clothes that the green-eyed one wore: a full outfit in white and silver colors, with what looked like a feathered ornament on the shoulders. He wore no shoes and the strangeness of the outfit in general attracted attention.

The older accepted immediately the help and even with the skates he managed to stand up— How did you get me out of there by yourself? —he asked surprised by the height difference between both of them.

—It was not easy —the blond answered shaking at the mercy of the cold— Fuck! —the boy hugged himself looking for warm —so this is what is called "to be cold" —he muttered to himself.

—Anyway, I appreciate it. You saved my life —the albino also trembled with the wet clothes on his skin —We should go dry quickly or we will get sick.

—I suppose so —commented the green-eyed with obviousness.

Confused, but without asking anything, the albino followed him closely until they reached the vehicle. Both entered quickly looking for protection against the weather, and the older turned on the heating.

When the car began to warm the child let out a sigh of relief snuggling against the seat— What's wrong? —He asked when he felt Viktor's gaze fixed on him.

—I do not want to be rude, but I still do not know who you are —the albino seemed to be very curious about that strange young man.

The green-eyed man remained silent for a few minutes, thinking carefully about the words he was about to say—. My name is Yuri and I am ... or was your guardian angel —when he finished saying it, Yuri simply thought how stupid all that had sounded. . But deep down he had no reason to lie to him.

—Ok… —After a long pause of uncomfortable silence the albino spoke with insecurity.

—I know it sounds stupid, but I promise it's the truth —the blond excused himself.

The blue-eyed man looked slowly at him without really knowing how to react— So ... do you need me to take you somewhere?

—You're not believing me a single word, right? —Yuri raised an eyebrow, while the blue-eyed shrugged— Whatever. I just want to dry off and change my clothes —he commented with frustration.

Despite the strange situation Viktor felt some confidence in the blond, so without thinking too much he put the car in gear and took him home.

Getting out of the heated car was a bit uncomfortable for both of them, but Yuri had to admit that feeling cold was a pretty interesting sensation.

—If you want, you can take a shower —the albino smiled, and he went for a couple of towels— The bathroom is there —he pointed, asking the other to follow him.

Yuri simply nodded in silence as he followed the man— Thank you —when the older handed a towel to him the blonde did not wait for many more indications and went into the bathroom. After all, he already knew the place and was eager to take a bath, with all that that implied.

—You took your time, —joked Viktor, when he saw the bathroom door open after almost an hour.

—Take a shower is amazing! —replied the teenager leaving the bathroom wrapped in a towel, He would have spent an eternity in there if he could. The albino was already completely dry and changed— By the way my clothes are still wet —Yuri showed the strange clothes he was holding in his hand to the man and then headed towards the main room.

Viktor had set out to follow him, but the strange outfit caught his attention—. Who the hell are you? —he asked, stepping abruptly into the room where the younger one was with the wet clothes in his hands— Is this a skating suit? With real diamonds?!

The green-eyed one was in the bed finishing drying his golden hair— I told you who I am —he answered rolling his eyes— It's not a skating suit and the diamonds are in fact real —naturally Yuri opened the drawer to take out the hair dryer.

The albino watched him silently trying to understand what was happening—. Are you going to look at me all day or are you going to give me something to wear? —The youngest boy snapped, finishing drying his hair—. Viktor? —Yuri unexpectedly got up and walked to the closet with a certain air of annoyance.

—I do not think any of my clothes are going to fit you —Viktor placed the wet suit on the bed, still not understanding that at all.

—Maybe your Juniors uniforms will suit me —the blonde rummaged in the back of the closet to take out the old forgotten outfit— Your too-tight boxers will surely not be too loose on me —he informed while rummaging through the drawers.

—How did you know that that uniform was there? —The blue-eyed man could not understand what was happening and the idea of Yuri telling the truth was more and more palpable.

—I know you do not believe me with all this business of being an angel, but it's true —suddenly and without warning the green-haired man untied the towel that covered him leaving it to fall to the ground.

—And ... Yuri! —The thin, beautiful body of the teenager caused the albino's cheeks to turn a deep red, as he struggled to take his eyes off that well-formed ass.

Yuri was still finishing putting on the boxer when he felt the older man's eyes on him— V ... Viktor, idiot! —he yelled, throwing a nearby pillow at him, while the blush rose to his face —Stop looking at me like that ! —hastily the green-haired one put on the pants and the jacket to cover himself.

—You were the one who undressed in front of me ! —the older defended himself dodging the pillow attack.

—I did not think you would react like that! —he growled, arranging his clothes.

—What did you expect? You're really cute, —the blue-eyed muttered, trying to excuse himself.

—Cute? —Yuri's cheeks blushed even more when Viktor called him that, but Yuri ducked his face to hide it—. You're a fool, —he murmured as he left the room.

—Hey! Sorry. Now... where are you going? —Nikiforov came out behind him.

—I do not like your clothes, your shirts do not even fit me —the blond mumbled. Although he was wearing Viktor's junior uniform, it was still relatively large, since the older was already taller than him even at that time.

The blue-eyed thought a few seconds then smiled—. It's almost midday and I still have not had breakfast. Let's go eat and then get you some clothes —Yuri looked at him carefully, was he offering to buy him clothes?— What do you say? —reaffirmed the man.

Yuri did not refuse the proposal, so in a short time they were both in one of the shopping centers that Viktor liked the most.

—I'm starving, so let's go eat first —the older man smiled— What do you want to eat?

—I think I'm also hungry —the green-eyed kid grabbed his belly feeling a strange emptiness— Piroshkis! —he answered immediately— I've always wanted to eat them.

The blue-eyed took care of taking the boy to the restaurant where he said they had the best Piroshki. During the breakfast they did not spoke much, Yuri was dedicated to finish with all the plates of food with which Viktor spoiled him.

—There are many clothing stores here, so why do not you look a bit and choose what you want? —Viktor proposed with magnificence.

—Can I really choose what I want? —the blond asked, trying to contain his enthusiasm.

—Only do not get too excited —the albino smiled.

It was not like Viktor was trying to impress the teenager, but he was willing to play the "angel" game. What else could he do after the blond had saved his life that morning?

Although Viktor had authorized the green—eyed one to choose what he wanted, he did not expect to spend most of the afternoon going from store to store. It was not that the teenager had bought too many things, just enough to feel comfortable, but he had spent a lot of time deciding what he was going to buy.

—Yuri, I do not want to interrupt you, but it's already 4:30 pm —the albino commented, taking the green-eyed affectionately by the shoulders.

While walking through the stores, Viktor and Yuri had been chatting, most of the talk had been based on the life of the blue-eyed, his childhood memories and skating competitions. So by the evening, Viktor already felt affection for the blond.

—What? —murmured the blond with fear— What time is it? —He asked with some nervousness

—It's 4:30 —repeated Viktor confused— Is something wrong?

Yuri remained silent for a couple of seconds while his anxiety was filling his chest— I see... —he spoke as if trying to calm himself down— I regretted having spent so much time in this —he said it more as if he was apologizing to himself.

—No problem, —the albino pardoned, although he was not sure if the apology was addressed to him—. Talking with you is amazing. —He smiled trying to make the child feel better.

Yuri simply smiled at him trying not to worry him too much—. Hey, what do you think about go to skate? —the green-eyed proposed.

—Ice skating? You know how to do it? —the albino looked intrigued by the boy.

—I've never tried it, but I remember all your skating lessons perfectly, —the teenager confided.

—Of course, because you are the angel that sees everything —Viktor joked trying to tease the blond; to which Yuri simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

As proposed, they went to a skating rink near the man's home. Not without first going for more Piroshki for the road.

—Come here! I promise not to let you fall —the blue-eyed smiled without entering to the ice rink.

—Stop mocking, you idiot! —Yuri growled, trying to get into the ice without falling.

—Wow are you okay? —While the teenager was trying to start moving, he slipped abruptly falling backwards— Do you need a hand? —The albino was placed next to the child— Stand on your knees and ...

—Use the tip of the skate to support you —interrupted Yuri, getting up off the ground.

—Of course you can tell you remember the lessons —when the boy was standing the albino looked to take his hand.

—What I remember them does not mean I can do it, you silly! —Despite his pride, Yuri accepted Viktor to take his hand, to help him skate.

—To be an angel you are quite aggressive —holding firmly the hands of the younger, Nikiforov helped him to lean on him.

—Now you think I'm an angel? —Yuri snapped with a grimace of annoyance.

Although at the beginning the teenager had a hard time moving on the ice, with the passage of time he managed to keep up with the albino.

After a few hours of skating Yuri finally achieved a few skating pirouettes, which he had learned from the blue-eyed hand.

—Heeeey... Mr. Nikiforov —while the time passed the rink was emptying and even the curious looks of intrigue were leaving one by one— Mr. Nikiforov! —from the edge of the rink, one of the attendants was calling the skater— I ... I'm afraid you have to leave. We are about to close —said the girl timidly.

—Wow long ago that I did not have so many hours skating for pleasure —Viktor confided to the green-eyed while they left the rink.

—I thought you always loved skating —when leaving the ice Yuri realized how really tired he was after hours of skating.

—I love it, it's just that sometimes I concentrate so much on the competition... that I forget to enjoy it —the blue-eyed man sighed with regret as they headed to the exit.

Yuri was about to say something to cheer up the older, when a chill ran through him when he saw that the sun had gone down—. What time is it? —He asked uncomfortably.

—The rink is about to close so it should be around 8:00 pm —Viktor replied, looking for the car keys in his pocket—You need me to take you home? —he asked incredulously.

—So you still do not believe me —the blond smiled weakly trying to hide his uneasiness.

When they got to the car, Yuri looked a little distant—. Then we'll go to my house, I suppose, —said the albino, trying to break the strange tension that had formed. However, the green-eyed did not do more than nod with his head.

On the way they both remained silent, although Viktor was not sure if it was because the blond was tired or if there was something else bothering him.

—If you want, you can spend the night here —the blue-eyed was not the type of person to take boys or girls to his home, so he was not sure how to offer Yuri accommodation without making it sound like a hint.

—Tomorrow is your birthday, isn't it? —without paying too much attention to the kind invitation, the teenager snuggled on the sofa.

—That's right, but it's not like I have any plans. —Viktor took a seat right next to the boy.

—Celebrate Christmas or your birthday has never been your thing —the melancholy in Yuri's voice, caused chills to the older.

—Yuri —with certain insecurity the blue-eyed dared to touch the shoulder of the teenager weakly— I truly believe you. I am convinced that you are an angel turned human —he continued, trying to explain himself— Could I ask you some things?

Yuri gave him a look of disbelief and then stretched out on the couch—. You can do it.

The blue-eyed laugh nervously, while trying to think of some question— what is the work of angels like you do?

—Easy. Follow you until you die and take your soul to his judgment —answered the green-eyed with simplicity.

—It does not sound like something very nice —the man smiled. To which Yuri shrugged— How did you suddenly become human?

The blond stopped for a few seconds to think about his answer—. I made a request for humanity a couple of months ago, —he joked sarcastically.

—Of course, how did I not think about that? —They both laughed weakly after that—. If you've spent all of your life observing me, why stay here now that you're human?

Yuri smiled faintly as he replied,— I have not been all my life observing you ... I have observed you all of YOUR life, do not think yourself that important. I was created too long ago, you have not been the only human of which I have commissioned.

Viktor thought carefully about the answer he had received—. And then why did you stay? —He repeated.

The blond sighed heavily— And why would I leave? You're the only person I know right now.

—Don't you get curious to meet other people? Someone much more interesting than me —insisted the albino.

—What could be more interesting than the five-time ice skating champion —Yuri answered him with another question.

—I really do not believe that I have done something important with my life. Just look at me, devoted entirely to skating with only Makkachin waiting for me at home, with so much money to spend it in a "year-end camp for dogs" just because I have nothing else to spend it on —suddenly Viktor clenched his teeth in frustration.

—The "L" words —Yuri murmured calling the man's attention —what do you mean when you talk about doing something with your life?

—Yes… —admitted Viktor confused. His heart beat hard as he considered again the possibility that all of this was real. How could that guy have known about the "L" words instead?

—Do you believe me now? —smiled the green-eyed with an air of triumph.

—A part of me really does it —the albino confessed.

—It's almost 10:00 pm, isn't it? —Yuri sighed with a trembling voice.

—Possibly. Why ...? —Before the blue-eyed could finish, he felt the blond's lips against his.

Yuri separated from him almost immediately, it was a simple and shy kiss—. Sorry. I was dying to do that, —he said between his teeth, hiding his face in his hands—. V ... Viktor? —Without saying a word, the blue-eyed man hugged him tightly.

The blond remained static when he felt Viktor's hands gently caressing his face and he did not refuse when the other's lips touched his. Immediately what had started just with a gentle touch, became a desperate and wishful kiss, the blue-eyed invade Yuri's mouth with his tongue, entangled it with the opposite one, causing agitation on the teenager's body.

—Let's go to the room —in the middle of the passionate kiss, Viktor stopped to take the blond boy to the room, where they quickly got rid of their clothes, wishing to have contact again— lay down —he whispered on the boy's ear.

Yuri's entire body trembled with a mixture of desire and fear as he placed his back on the bed, desperately craving for the albino's touch. He knew very well that Viktor was no longer a virgin, so he was confident that Viktor would not hurt him despite being his first time.

—Ahh! —As soon as he had the chance, Viktor placed himself between the blonde's white legs, simply to kiss his lips again, placing himself on top of him; guiding his kisses and his sensual bites from the slender body of the teenager to his chest, where he stopped to lick and bit the sensitive pink nipples of the boy, returning occasionally to devour his lips.

—Oh ... ah ... ah —the blue-eyed's lips marking his neck and the caresses dealted on his thin legs were driving Yuri crazy, he could barely deal with all those strange and intense sensations he was experiencing— Ngh! Ah ... —Soon the need to please his desires turned uncontrollable, leading the teenager to put his hands on his member, stroking it in search of a satisfaction of his excitement.

Without warning Viktor held his hands, forcing him to stop—. Wait Yuri, that's my job. —He grinned lasciviously; kissing once more the sensual lips that begged him for more; the younger clutched his hands to the sheets under his body, trying to control his impulses.

—Ah! —the albino took a moment before touching the intimacy of the child for the first time and when he did it, the other twisted with pleasure in the bed— Ngh ... ah ... ahhh … —the hands of Viktor caressing from top to bottom of Yuri's member made loud moans escape of his lips.

Yuri's body gave a small leap when the man ventured his hands to his virginal entrance— Ahh ... Ngh! —the fingers of the albino doing in circles on his tight hole caused the blond to bite his lips with lust.

After a while Viktor finally took a couple of fingers to his mouth, to lick them until they were wet and could lubricate the anxious body of the teenager. When the first finger entered in his entrance, Yuri put his hand over his mouth to stifle a scream.

—Don't do that —with his free hand the albino took the other's hand from the green-eyed's mouth — Let me listen to you —He whispered in his ear.

—Ah! ... Ah ... ngh ... ah —it was not long before the blue-eyed introduced the second finger in the body of the boy, who received it much more easily than the first— You'll make me cum —he gasped as he felt the increasing pressure on his member, caused by the constant stimulation.

—Not yet —Viktor took both fingers out of the already dilated entrance of the child and gave him a few seconds to calm down enough to continue.

Once Yuri's body moved away from that feelings, the albino positioned his erect member between his buttocks. Viktor could hardly believe that his cock had become that hard just by looking at the erotic expressions of pleasure on the blond's face.

—Agh ..! —Although his entrance was dilated, the abrupt entry of the albino's cock into his body made him shudder in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

—Just relax … —Viktor remained static with the length of his member inside the minor—. Relax your body —the green-eyed had his teeth clenched, so the albino began to kiss his neck trying to calm him— My angel —he whispered in his ear, as he felt the tension of the adolescent's body diminish.

Quickly Viktor began to take pace and speed in the thrusts against the slim body of the blonde— Ahh ... ah ... ngh! ... Ahhh … —Yuri's moans became more and more loud and lewd, at the same time he tangled his legs on the older man's hips.

—Ahh! —Viktor knew immediately that he had found Yuri's pleasure point when the minor suddenly arched his back.

—Oh ... ahhh ... V ... Viktor! —A few thrusts in the blond's prostate made him cum, staining his belly with semen.

—Ngh ... ahh! ... ah … —despite having had his orgasm, the excitement did not leave Yuri, since Viktor continued to ram his body in him without mercy, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot inside himself.

—Ahh ... oh ... ngh ! Ah! —After a few minutes in that way, the blond felt that again he was approaching to the climax— Ah! ... ahh ... oh ... ahh! —Viktor felt the body of the teenager contract in a second orgasm, which led him to his own climax; unloading his semen inside the boy's body.

After finishing, the blue-eyed one fell exhausted in the bed, right next to the body of the blond— You okay? —he asked while struggling to normalize his breathing.

Yuri nodded weakly, feeling his body relax completely—. It's almost midnight, —he muttered once the calm had settled between them—. I want to sleep in your arms, —the blond approached to the albino even more, trying to snuggle up against him—. Even if it's only once…

Before Viktor surrounded the boy with his arms he stopped to look at him carefully— "Only once"? —he asked confused—. What are you talking about? —The teenager turned his gaze without answering—. Are you leaving? What happens? —he insisted.

Finally Yuri clenched his teeth in a failed attempt to contain his tears—. I'm sorry, —he sobbed, lowering his face.

The man placed his hand on the pale cheek of the green-eyed boy— What is the matter?

—I made a mistake —Yuri's tears rolled down his cheeks until they fell into Viktor's chest— I now have to pay the consequence...

—I do not understand. What did you do? —The blue-eyed gently held the child's face in search of explanations.

—I could not watch you die —sobbed between teeth, wishing to hide his face from the albino's confused look —I broke the rules to save your life ... now I'm going to ...— the words formed a lump in his throat— I just want to sleep ... it's the only chance I have to do it —he said, trying to calm down.

—No ... —though the blond had not said too much, that had been more than enough for the older to understand what was happening— There must be something that… —while Viktor tried to speak, the green-eyed put a finger on his lips .

—There is nothing to do, what is done is done —he said bitterly—. Please, let me fall asleep, I have never done it, but I have always wanted to do it on the arms of the person I love the most —he smiled trying to calm the man down.

Viktor clenched his teeth hard with frustration in his chest. He could not fully understand what was happening, but what he was sure of was that he did not want to lose Yuri.

—Please, it's almost midnight, —Yuri pleaded, seeking refuge in the albino's arms.

Impotent by the situation Viktor embraced the blond, cuddling him against his chest.

—I do not regret what happened —the green-eyed began to settle into the older man's arms—. A day by your side is millions of times better than a damn eternity in solitude. —Yuri fixed his gaze on the man's blue eyes—. Thank you. —He smiled, giving him a sweet kiss on the chin.

Then Viktor kissed Yuri's forehead with tenderness and pain, letting him rest on his chest. "The L words," he thought, as fatigue gripped his senses. Without any other option, he will keep in the depths of his memory the feeling of having Yuri in his arms, and he let sleep overcome him.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

*I hope you like it

*Thank you so much for reading


	2. Español

*Este es mi regalo de Secret Santa Vikturio para Domesticprowess.

*Lamento mucho la tardanza.

*Mil gracias a Anne Braun por apoyarme con traducción.

*Felices fiestas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **Ángel de Medianoche**

Los Ángeles guardianes custodian las almas, desde el día de su nacimiento y hasta el día de su muerte. Día y noche permanecen en vela esperando el momento de la muerte; cuando el alma abandona el cuerpo mortal el ángel le guiará hasta el momento de su juicio.

En retrospectiva un trabajo simple, pero uno de los más difíciles de llevar acabo. Ángeles que miran en silencio expectante, de la forma más íntima, el miedo, la alegría, la tristeza y los sueños de las almas humanas a su cargo. Sin poder formar parte de aquello que contemplan día con día.

-Viktor!- la muerte de un humano no era nada nuevo para un ángel como Yuri -Viktor!- pero por primera vez desde su creación sentía el pánico y dolor de la pérdida -Viktor... por favor-

 **Diciembre 24 2017. San Petersburgo, Rusia.**

Viktor había despertado esa mañana con la intención de ir a despejar su mente, patinando un rato en las aguas congeladas del lago a unos kilómetros de su hogar.

Luego de arreglarse salió en dirección al lugar. Al llegar no espero más, se colocó los patines y se puso a patinar sobre el hielo.

El lago estaba completamente vacío, eran las 9:00am como mucho y el frío seguramente había ahuyentado al resto de personas. Eso le agradaba al albino, la soledad y la tranquilidad le permitían meditar con tranquilidad.

Mientras el ojiazul se deslizaba con la grácil agilidad característica de su patinaje el hielo se quebró repentinamente, arrastrando a Viktor bajo la superficie. Pronto la desesperación por salir a respirar se apoderó de él, sin embargo cada intento que hacía por salir a la superficie era inútil. Cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse y su cuerpo dejó de responderle entendió que ese era su fin.

-Viktor!- una voz juvenil pareció llamarlo a lo lejos -Viktor!- la sensación de entumecimiento en su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, dándole paso al insoportable frío que lo envolvió -Viktor! Por favor!- el desesperado llamado logro que el hombre abriera los ojos.

-Ah?...- aturdido y con frío el albino lucho por enfocar su mirada en rostro frente a él.

-Viktor?- arrodillado a su lado, mirándole de frente se encontraba un joven de hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes -Estás bien?- el cabello rubio estaba escurriendo y la extraña ropa que llevaba puesta estaba empapada por igual.

Un ataque de tos provocado por la repentina bocanada de aire en los pulmones del ojiazul lo obligó a sentarse, solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la orilla del lago -Que es lo que...?- confundido miro a su al rededor para entender que había ocurrido -Quién... Quién eres?- finalmente la mirada de Viktor se detuvo en el rostro angelical del chico a su lado.

-Te encuentras bien?- interrumpió, sin contestar la pregunta.

-Si... yo...- el hombre trato de hablar, pero la presencia del rubio lo intrigaba demasiado -Nos conocemos?-

El más joven soltó un suspiro de alivio -Supongo que algo así- en ese momento se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano al ojiazul.

Viktor miro detenidamente la ropa que llevaba el ojiverde; un traje completo en colores blancos y plateados, con lo que parecía un adorno de plumas sobre los hombros. No llevaba zapatos y la extrañeza del conjunto en general llamaba la atención.

El mayor acepto de inmediato la ayuda y aún con los patines puestos logro ponerse de pie -Como lograste sacarme de ahí tu solo?- pegunto sorprendido al sopesar la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

-No fue nada fácil- contestó el rubio temblando a merced del frío -Joder!- el chico se abrazó a sí mismo buscando calentarse -Así que esto es "tener frío"- murmuró para si mismo.

-Como sea, te lo agradezco. Salvaste mi vida- el albino también temblaba con la ropa húmeda sobre su piel -Deberíamos secarnos pronto o vamos a enfermamos-

-Supongo que si- comentó el ojiverde con obviedad.

-Mi auto está por...- el más alto se tambaleó, luchando por avanzar en la nieve.

-Lo sé- interrumpió el rubio caminado apresuradamente en dirección al automóvil.

Confundido, pero sin preguntar nada el albino lo siguió de cerca hasta llegar al vehículo. Ambos entraron rápidamente buscando protegerse contra el clima, mientras el mayor encendía la calefacción.

Cuando el auto comenzó a calentarse el menor soltó un suspiro de alivio acurrucándose contra el asiento -Qué ocurre?- preguntó al sentir la mirada de Viktor clavada en él.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero aún no sé quién eres- el albino parecía sentir mucha curiosidad por el joven extraño.

El ojiverde se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, pensando cuidadosamente en las palabras que estaba por decir -Mi nombre es Yuri y soy... o era tu ángel guardián- al terminar de decirlas Yuri simplemente pensó en lo estúpido que había sonado todo eso. Pero en el fondo no tenía ningún motivo por el cuál mentirle.

-Ok...- después de una larga pausa de silencio incomodo el albino hablo inseguro.

-Sé que suena estúpido, pero te prometo que es la verdad- se excusó el rubio.

El ojiazul lo miro con detenimiento sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar -Entonces... necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?-

-No me estás creyendo ni una palabra cierto?- Yuri enarco una ceja, mientras el ojiazul se encogía de hombros -Como sea. Solo quiero secarme y cambiarme de ropa- comentó con frustración.

Pese a la extraña situación Viktor sentía cierta confianza en el rubio, así que sin pensarlo demasiado puso el auto en marcha y lo llevo hasta su casa.

Bajar del automóvil con calefacción fue algo incomodo para ambos, pero Yuri tenía que admitir que sentir frío le producía una sensación bastante interesante.

-Si quieres puedes darte una ducha- le sonrió el albino, mientras iba por un par de toallas -El baño está por aquí- señaló, pidiendo que lo siguiera.

Yuri simplemente asintió en silencio mientras seguía al hombre -Gracias- cuando este le entregó la toalla el rubio no espero muchas mas indicaciones y se metió al baño. A fin de cuentas el ya conocía el lugar y estaba ansioso por tomar un baño, con todo lo que ello implicaba.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo- bromeó Viktor, cuando vio abrirse la puerta del baño después de casi una hora.

-Ducharse es asombroso!- contestó el adolescente, saliendo del cuarto de baño envuelto en una toalla -Hubiese pasado una eternidad ahí adentro si pudiera- el albino ya se encontraba completamente seco y cambiado -Por cierto mi ropa aún está húmeda- Yuri soltó la extraña tela que llevaba en la mano cerca del hombre y después se dirigió hacia la habitación principal.

Viktor se había propuesto a seguirlo, pero el extraño traje llamó su atención -Quién demonios eres?- preguntó, entrando abruptamente a la habitación donde estaba el menor con la húmeda tela entre las manos -Esto es un traje de patinaje? Son diamantes reales?!-

El ojiverde estaba en la cama terminando de secar sus dorados cabellos -Ya te dije quien soy- contestó rodando los ojos -No es un traje de patinaje y si son diamantes reales- con naturalidad Yuri abrió el cajón para sacar el secador de pelo.

El albino lo observo en silencio tratando de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo -Vas a mírame todo el día o vas a darme algo que ponerme?- espeto el menor, terminando de secar su pelo -Viktor?- intempestivamente Yuri se levantó y caminó hasta el armario con cierto aire de molestia.

-No creo que mi ropa vaya a quedarte- Viktor coloco el traje húmedo sobre la cama, aún sin entenderlo del todo.

-Tal vez tu uniforme del Juniors me quede- el rubio rebusco en el fondo del armario hasta sacar el viejo uniforme olvidado -Tus bóxers entallados seguramente no me quedarán tan flojos- informó mientras hurgaba en los cajones.

-Como sabias que ese uniforme estaba ahí?- el ojiazul no podía entender lo que ocurría y la idea de que Yuri dijera la verdad era cada vez más palpable.

-Sé que no me crees con todo ese asunto de ser un ángel, pero es cierto- de pronto y sin previo aviso el ojiverde desató la toalla que lo cubría dejándola caer al suelo.

-Y... Yuri!- el delgado y hermoso cuerpo del adolescente provocó que las mejillas del albino se tornarán de un intenso color rojo, mientras luchaba por quitarle la mirada de encima a ese bien formado trasero.

Yuri aún estaba terminado de colocarse el bóxer cuando sintió la mirada del mayor sobre él -V... Viktor, idiota!- le gritó lanzándole una almohada cercana, mientras el sonrojo subía a su rostro -Deja de mírame así!- apresuradamente el ojiverde se colocó el pants y la chamarra para cubrirse.

-Tú fuiste quien desnudó frente a mi!- se defendió el mayor esquivando la almohada.

-No pensé que reaccionarías así!- gruñó, terminado de acomodarse la ropa.

-Que es lo que esperabas? Eres realmente lindo- murmuro el ojiazul tratando de excusarse.

"Lindo?" Las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron aún más cuando Viktor lo llamó de ese modo, pero este bajo su rostro para ocultarlo -Eres un tonto- le murmuró mientras salía de la habitación.

-Hey! Lo lamento. Ahora a donde vas?- Nikiforov salió detrás de él.

-No me gusta tu ropa, tus playeras ni siquiera me quedan- funfurruño el rubio. A pesar de estar usando el uniforme de época junior de Viktor aún le quedaba relativamente grande, puesto que el mayor ya era más alto que él, incluso en esa época.

El ojiazul meditó unos segundos, luego sonrió -Es casi medio día y aún no he desayunado. Vayamos a comer y luego a buscarte algo de ropa- Yuri le miro detenidamente, acaso se estaba ofreciendo a comprarle ropa? -Que dices?- reafirmó el hombre.

Yuri no se negó ante la propuesta, así que en poco tiempo ambos estaban en uno de los centros comerciales que más le gustaban a Viktor.

-Me muero de hambre, así que vayamos a comer primero- sonrió el mayor -Qué quieres comer?-

-Creo que yo también tengo algo de hambre- el ojiverde se tomo el vientre sintiendo un extraño vacío -Piroshkis!- contestó de inmediato -Siempre he querido comerlos-

El ojiazul se encargó de llevar al chico al restaurante donde según él tenían los mejores Piroshki. Durante el desayuno ninguno de los dos habló mucho, ya que Yuri se dedicó a acabar con todos platos de comida con los que Viktor lo consintió.

-Aquí hay muchas tiendas de ropa, así que porque no miras un poco y eliges que es lo que quieres?- propuso Viktor con magnificencia.

-En serio puedo elegir lo que yo quiera?- preguntó el rubio, tratando de contener su entusiasmo.

-Solo no te emociones demasiado- sonrió el albino.

No era como si Viktor estuviera tratando de impresionar al adolescente, pero estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego "del ángel". Que más podía hacer después que el rubio le había salvado la vida esa mañana.

Aunque Viktor había autorizado al ojiverde a escoger lo que el quisiera, no esperaba pasar casi toda la tarde recorriendo tienda tras tienda. No era que el adolescente hubiese comprado demasiadas cosas, solo lo necesario para sentirse cómodo, pero había pasado bastante tiempo decidiendo lo que iba a comprar.

-Yuri, no quiero interrumpirte, pero ya son 4:30pm- comentó el albino, tomando cariñosamente al ojiverde por los hombros.

Mientras recorrían las tiendas Viktor y Yuri habían estado charlando, la mayor parte de la platica se había basado en la vida del ojiazul, sus recuerdos de infancia y las competencias de patinaje entre otros. Por lo que para el atardecer Viktor ya sentía afecto hacia el rubio.

-Que?- murmuro el rubio con temor -Qué hora es?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo

-Las 4:30- repitió Viktor confundido -Ocurre algo malo?-

Yuri permaneció en silencio un par de segundos con la ansiedad llenándole el pecho -Ya veo- comenzó como si tratara de calmarse -Lamentó haberme pasado tanto tiempo en esto- dijo más como si se estuviera disculpando para si mismo.

-No hay problema- perdonó el albino, aunque no estaba seguro de si la disculpa estaba dirigida a él -Hablar contigo es asombroso- sonrió tratando de hacer sentir mejor al menor.

Yuri simplemente le sonrió tratando de no preocuparlo demasiado -Hey, por que no vamos a patinar?- propuso el ojiverde.

-Patinar? Sabes hacerlo?- el albino miro intrigado el chico.

-Nunca lo he intentado, pero recuerdo perfectamente todas tus lecciones de patinaje- le confió el adolescente.

-Por supuesto, eres el ángel que todo lo ve- bromeó Viktor tratando de molestar al rubio; a lo que Yuri simplemente rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Según lo propuesto se dirigieron hasta una pista de patinaje cercaba al hogar del hombre. No sin antes pasar por unos cuantos Piroshki para el camino.

-Ven acá! Prometo no dejarte caer- sonrió el ojiazul entrando sin dificultad a la pista de hielo.

-Deja de burlarte, idiota!- gruñó Yuri, tratando de entrar al hielo sin caer.

-Wow te encuentras bien?- mientras el adolescente intentaba comenzar a avanzar resbaló bruscamente cayendo hacia atrás -Necesitas una mano?- el albino se colocó al lado del menor -Ponte de rodillas y...-

-Usa la punta del patín para apoyarte- interrumpió Yuri, levantándose del suelo.

-Por supuesto, se nota que recuerdas la lecciones- cuando el chico estuvo de pie el albino busco tomar su mano.

-Qué las recuerde no significa que pueda hacerlo , bobo!- pese a su orgullo Yuri aceptó que Viktor le tomara de la mano, para ayudarle a patinar.

-Para se un ángel eres bastante agresivo- sosteniendo firmemente las manos del menor Nikiforov lo ayudó para apoyarse sobre el.

-Ahora si crees que soy un ángel?- espeto Yuri haciendo una mueca de molestia.

Aunque al principio el adolescente le costó trabajo avanzar sobre el hielo, con el paso del tiempo logró seguirle el ritmo al albino.

Después algunas horas patinando Yuri finalmente lograba una que otra pirueta de patinaje, que había aprendido de la mano del ojiazul.

-Ammm... Sr. Nikiforov- mientras el tiempo pasaba la pista fue vaciándose e incluso las curiosas miradas de intriga fueron marchándose una a una -Sr. Nikiforov!- desde el borde la pista una de las encargadas estaba llamando al patinador -M... me temo que tienen que salir de la pista. Estamos apunto de cerrar- comento la joven tímidamente.

-Wow hacia mucho tiempo que no me quedaba tantas horas patinando por placer- le confió Viktor al ojiverde, mientras salían de la pista.

-Pensé que siempre haz amado el patinaje- al salir del hielo Yuri se percató de lo realmente cansado que estaba después de horas patinando.

-Lo amo, es solo que en ocasiones me concentro tanto en la competencia... que olvido disfrutar de ello- suspiro el ojiazul con pesar mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Yuri estuvo apunto de decir algo para levantarle el ánimo al mayor, cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver que el sol se había ocultado -Qué hora es?- soltó con incomodidad.

-La pista está apunto de cerrar así que deben ser al rededor de las 8:00pm- le contestó Viktor, buscando las llaves del coche en su bolsillo -Necesitas que te lleve a casa?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Así que sigues sin créeme- el rubio sonrió débilmente tratando de ocultar su inquietud.

Al llegar al automóvil Yuri se veía un tanto distante -Entonces iremos a mi casa, supongo- comentó el albino tratando de romper la extraña tensión que se había formado. Sin embargo el ojiverde no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

Durante el camino ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, aunque Viktor no estaba seguro si era porque el rubio estaba cansado o había algo más molestándolo.

-Si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí- el ojiazul no era el tipo de persona que llevara chicos o chicas a su hogar, así que no estaba muy seguro de cómo ofrécele hospedaje a Yuri sin que sonara como una insinuación.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños, no es así?- sin ponerle demasiada atención a la amable invitación el adolescente se acurrucó en el sofá.

-Así es, pero no es como que tenga algún plan- Viktor tomó asiento justo al lado del chico.

-Celebrar la navidad o tu cumpleaños nunca ha sido lo tuyo- la melancolía en la voz de Yuri, le provoco escalofríos al mayor.

-Yuri- con cierta inseguridad el ojiazul se atrevió a tocar débilmente el hombro del adolescente -Realmente te creo. Estoy convencido de que eres un ángel convertido en humano- continuó, tratando de explicarse -Podría preguntarte algunas cosas?-

Yuri le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad y después se estiró en el sofá -Esta bien. Puedes hacerlo-

El ojiazul soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, mientras trataba de pensar en alguna pregunta -Cuál es el trabajo de los ángeles como tú?-

-Fácil. Seguirte hasta que mueras y llevar tu alma a su juicio- contestó el ojiverde con simpleza

-No suena a algo muy lindo- sonrió el hombre. A lo que Yuri se encogió de hombros -Como es que de pronto te volviste humano?- continuó

El rubio se detuvo unos segundos para pensar en su respuesta -Metí una solicitud de humanidad hace un par de mese- bromeó sarcástico.

-Claro, como no lo pensé?- ambos se rieron débilmente después de eso -Si haz pasado toda tu vida observándome, por qué quedarte aquí ahora que eres humano?-

Yuri sonrió débilmente al contestar -No he estado toda MI vida observándote... te he observado toda TU vida, no te creas así de importante. Yo fui creado hace demasiado tiempo, no has sido el único humano del cual me he encargado-

Viktor meditó detenidamente la respuesta que había recibido -Y por qué te quedaste?- repitió

El rubio suspiro pesadamente -Y por qué iba a irme? Eres la única persona que conozco ahora mismo-

-Vamos no te da curiosidad conocer a otras personas? Alguien mucho más interesante que yo- insistió el albino.

-Qué puede ser más interesante que el pentacampeón del patinaje en hielo- mientras que Yuri se empeñaba en responderle con otra pregunta.

-Realmente no creo que yo haya hecho algo importante con mi vida. Solo mírame, dedicado enteramente al patinaje con solo Makkachin esperándome en casa, con tanto dinero como para gastarlo en un "campamento para perros de fin de año" solo porque no tengo nada más en que gastarlo- de pronto Viktor apretó los dientes con frustración.

-The "L" words- murmuro Yuri llamando la atención del hombre -A eso te refieres cuando hablas de hacer algo con tu vida?-

-Si- admitió Viktor confundido. Su corazón latió con fuerza al considerar nuevamente la posibilidad que todo eso fuera real. Como podía ese chico haber sabido sobre las palabras con "L"?

-Ahora me crees?- sonrió el ojiverde con aire de triunfo.

-Una parte de mi realmente lo hace- confesó el albino con inquietud.

-Son casi las 10:00pm, no es así?- suspiro Yuri con voz temblorosa.

-Posiblemente. Por qu...?- antes de que el ojiazul pudiese terminar sintió los labios del rubio contra los suyos.

Yuri se separó de él casi de inmediato, un beso simple y tímido -Lo siento. Moría por hacer eso- dijo entre dientes ocultando su rostro entre sus manos -V... Viktor?- sin mediar palabras el ojiazul lo abrazó con fuerza.

El rubio se quedó estático al sentir las manos de Viktor acariciando suavemente su rostro y no se negó cuando los labios de este tocaron los suyos; de inmediato lo que había comenzado con solo el roce entre ambos se transformó en un beso deseoso y desesperado, el ojiazul invadiendo la boca de Yuri con lengua enredándose con la contraria, provocando la agitación del cuerpo del adolescente.

-Vayamos a la habitación- en medio del apasionado beso Viktor se detuvo para llevar al rubio hasta el cuarto, donde rápidamente se deshicieron de sus ropas ansiando tener contacto nuevamente -Recuéstate- murmuro al oído del chico.

El cuerpo entero de Yuri temblaba en una mezcla de deseo y miedo mientras colocaba su espalda sobre la cama, ansiando desesperadamente las caricias del albino. Él sabía de sobra que Viktor ya no era virgen, así que confiaba en que este no lo lastimaría a pesar de ser su primera vez.

-Ah...- apenas tuvo la oportunidad Viktor se colocó entre las blancas piernas del rubio, simplemente para volver a besar sus labios colocándose sobre él; guiando sus besos y sus sensuales mordidas desde el esbelto cuello del adolescente hasta su pecho, donde detenía a lamer y mordisquear levemente los sensibles pezones rosados del chico, regresando ocasionalmente a devorar sus labios.

-Oh... ah... ah- los labios del ojiazul marcando su cuello y las caricias que repartía sobre sus delgadas piernas estaban volviendo loco a Yuri, quien apenas podía lidiar con todas esas extrañas e intensas sensaciones que estaba experimentando -Ngh! Ah...- pronto la necesidad de complacer sus deseos se volvió incontrolable llevando al adolescente a poner sus manos sobre su miembro, acariciándose en busca de saciar su exitacion

Sin previo aviso Viktor le sostuvo las manos obligándolo a detenerse -Espera Yuri, ese es mi trabajo- sonrió lascivo; besando una vez más los sensuales labios que le suplicaban por más; el menor aferró sus manos a las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, intentando controlar sus impulsos.

-Ah!- el albino se tomo un tiempo antes de tocar por primera vez la intimidad del menor y cuando lo hizo este retorció de placer en la cama -Ngh... ah... ahhh...- las manos de Viktor paseándose de arriba a abajo sobre el miembro del ojiverde hacían que sonoros gemidos se escaparan de sus labios.

El cuerpo de Yuri dio un pequeño salto cuando el hombre aventuró sus manos hasta su virginal entrada -Ahh... Ngh!- los dedos del albino paseándose en círculos sobre su apretado agujero provocaban que el rubio se mordiese los labios con lujuria

Después de un rato Viktor finamente se llevo un par de dedos a la boca, para lamerlos hasta dejarlos húmedos y poder lubricar el ansioso cuerpo del adolescente. Cuando el primer dedo se introdujo en su entrada Yuri coló su mano sobre su boca para ahogar un grito.

-No lo hagas- con su mano libre el albino le quitó la mano de la boca al ojiverde -Deja que te escuche- le murmuro al oído.

-Ah!... Ah... ngh...ah- no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el ojiazul introdujera el segundo dedo en e cuerpo del chico, quien lo recibió con mucha más facilidad que el primero -Vas a hacer que me corra- jadeó al sentir la presión creciente sobre su miembro, provocada por la estimulación constante.

-Aún no- Viktor saco ambos dedos de la entrada ya dilatada del menor y le dio unos cuantos segundos para que se calmara lo suficiente para continuar.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Yuri se alejó de su climax el albino posicionó su erecto miembro entre la nalgas de este; Viktor apenas podía creer que su miembro se había puesto así tan solo por mirar las eróticas expresiones de placer en el rostro del rubio.

-Agh..!- aunque su entrada estaba dilataba la abrupta intromisión del pene del albino en su cuerpo lo hizo estremecerse en una mezcla de placer y dolor.

-Solo relájate...- Viktor se quedó estático con la longitud de su miembro en el interior del menor -Relaja tu cuerpo- el ojiverde tenía los dientes apretados, por lo que el albino comenzó a besarle el cuello para que este comenzara a aflojarse -My angel- le murmuraba al oído, mientras sentía la tensión del cuerpo del adolescente disminuir.

Rápidamente Viktor comenzó a tomar ritmo y velocidad en las embestidas contra el delgado cuerpo del rubio -Ahh... ah... ngh!... Ahhh...- los gemidos de Yuri se volvían cada vez más sonoros y lascivos, a la vez que enredaba sus piernas en la cadera del mayor.

-Ahh!- Viktor supo de inmediato que había encontrado el punto de placer de Yuri cuando este se arqueó sobre su espalda repentinamente.

-Oh... ahhh... V... Viktor!- unas cuantas estocadas en la prostata del rubio lograron que este corriera, manchando su vientre y el de su amante de semen.

-Ngh... ahh!... ah...- pese a haber tenido su orgasmo la exitación no abandonaba el cuerpo de Yuri, puesto que Viktor continuaba embistiendo su cuerpo si piedad alguna, golpeando repetidamente su punto dulce dentro de si

-Ahh... oh... ngh! Ah!- después de unos cuantos minutos de ese modo el rubio sintió que nuevamente que se estaba acercado al climax -Ah!... ahh... oh... ahh!- Viktor sintió el cuerpo del adolescente contraerse en un segundo orgasmo, lo que llevo al hombre al climax por igual; descargando su semen dentro del cuerpo del chico.

Después de terminar el ojiazul se dejó caer exhausto en la cama, justo al lado del tembloroso cuerpo del rubio -Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó mientras luchaba por normalizar su respiración.

Yuri asintió débilmente, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse completamente -Ya casi es medianoche- murmuro una vez que la calma se había instalado entre ellos -Quiero dormir abrazado de ti- el rubio se acercó aun más al albino buscando acurrucarse contra él -Aunque sea solo una vez-

Antes de que Viktor rodease al chico con los brazos se detuvo a mirarlo detenidamente -"Solo una vez"?- preguntó confundido -De que hablas Yuri?- el adolescente desvió su mirada sin contestar -Vas q irte? Que ocurre?- insistió.

Finalmente Yuri apretó los dientes en un intento fallido por contener sus lágrimas -Lo lamento- sollozó agachando su rostro.

El hombre colocó su mano sobre la pálida mejilla del ojiverde -Que es lo que ocurre?-

-Cometí un error- las lágrimas de Yuri rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en el pecho de Viktor -Ahora debo pagar la consecuencia-

-No entiendo. Que es lo que hiciste?- el ojiazul sostuvo con suavidad el rostro del menor en busca de explicaciones.

-No podía verte morir- sollozó entre dientes, deseando ocultar su rostro de la mirada confundida del albino -Rompí las reglas para salvar tu vida... ahora voy a...- las palabras formaron un nudo en su garganta -Solo quiero dormir... es la única oportunidad que me queda de hacerlo- repuso, tratando de calmarse.

-No...- aunque el rubio no había dicho demasiado había sido más que suficiente para que el mayor comprendiera lo que ocurría -Tiene que haber algo que...- mientras Viktor trataba de hablar el ojiverde le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, lo hecho está hecho- comentó con amargura -Por favor, deja que me duerma, nunca lo he hecho, pero siempre deseé hacerlo abrazado de la persona que más amo- sonrió tratando de calmar al hombre.

Viktor apretó los dientes con fuerza con la frustración en el pecho. No podía entender del todo lo que ocurría, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería perder a Yuri.

-Por favor, casi es medianoche- suplicó Yuri buscando refugio en los brazos del albino.

Impotente ante la situación Viktor abrazo al rubio acurrucadolo contra su pecho -No me arrepiento de lo qué pasó- comenzó el ojiverde acomodándose entre los brazos del mayor -Un día a tu lado es millones de veces mejor que una maldita eternidad en soledad- Yuri clavó su mirada en los ojos azules del hombre -Gracias- sonrió dándole un tierno beso en la barbilla.

Entonces Viktor beso con ternura y dolor la frente de Yuri, dejando que este reposara sobre su pecho. "The L words" pensó, mientras el cansancio se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Sin ninguna otra opción, guardo en lo profundo de su memoria la sensación de tener a Yuri entre sus brazos, dejando que el sueño lo venciera.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

*Espero que les haya gustado

*Gracias por leer :D

domesticprowess


End file.
